La imperfecta prefecta
by Miss Wong
Summary: Viñeta; "Lily se detuvo, apretó los dientes, preparó su mano izquierda de nuevo y se dió la vuelta como toda una fiera, para pegarle a Lucius un puñetazo en la nariz". ¿Quién dijo que un prefecto no podía salirse de sus cavales de vez en cuando? Para Leeh


**Disclaimer:** Sirius y trama: mías. Lo demás: de Rowling.

**Summary: **Viñeta; "Lily se detuvo, apretó los dientes, preparó su mano izquierda de nuevo y se dió la vuelta como toda una fiera, para pegarle a Lucius un puñetazo en la nariz". ¿Quién dijo que un prefecto no podía salirse de sus cavales de vez en cuando? Para Leeh.

* * *

**La (im)perfecta prefecta.**

–

Lily Evans, la (im)perfecta prefecta, mantenía los dedos apretados fuertemente sobre su varita; tanto, que sus nudillos estaban más blancos que la mismísima cal (o casi transparentes, como Nick Casi Decapitado, el fantasma de Gryffindor). Pero no le importaba, porque la furia que tenía era aún mayor de la que sentía cuando James Potter le gritaba "¡Evans, cásate conmigo!" (aunque eso no le molestaba, y ella lo sabía en lo más, _más_ profundo de su interior. Sólo que era demasiado orgullosa para admitir que lo que sentía en su bajo vientre cada vez que el le gritaba eso, era amor).

Bajó trotando las escaleras más rápido de lo que un Sentauro podría jamás, empujando a los alumnos de primero y segundo (ella estaba en cuarto), recibiendo quejas y curiosas miradas. Ese no era un acto que uno debía esperar de un prefecto.

Pero Lily Evans, la (im)perfecta prefecta, no le importaba un carajo. Cuando llegó a la puerta principal comenzó a dirigirse a pocos metros de la cabaña de Hagrid, atravesando los huertos hasta los invernaderos, llegando hacia el pequeño puente y finalmente a unos metros del sauce boxeador, quien daba una hermosa decoración a los terrenos (y solo eso, porque no era como si pudieses sentarte en sus troncos a leer un buen libro. Para nada).

Y fue cuando los vio.

Lucius, Severus y Regulus, hablando en susurros apoyados contra una de las grandes columnas de roca que decoraban los terrenos no muy lejos de la cabaña de Hagrid. Ellos no se percataron de su presencia (y no es como si estuviera demasiado cerca de ellos).

Lily pensó, (porque ella era muy inteligente), y en medio de su pensamiento, distraída, volteó hacia su izquierda, y se encontró con la mirada de los Merodeadores posada en ella, con algo de curiosidad.

Claro. Era raro encontrarse con Lily Evans, la (im)perfecta prefecta, echando humo de sus orejas y con el rostro más rojo que su cabello.

Ella intentó no darles mucha importancia. Apretó aún más fuerte su varita y se armó de valor para ir a grandes zancadas hacia donde estaban esos tres idiotas. Antes de que Severus pudiera saludara (forzadamente), ella impactó su mano izquierda en la mejilla derecha de Severus, dedicándole la bofetada más fuerte que no le había dado a nadie nunca (aún más fuerte que las que solía darle a James Potter cuando éste se pasaba de listo, y no es como si le pegara demasiado fuerte. Porque ella lo quería, joder, lo quería). _Muy _en el fondo, claro está.

Todos, absolutamente todos se voltearon a verla. No se acercaron porque todos eran listos cuando les convenía, y sabían algo: no te metas con Lily Evans cuando anda cabreada (y era obvio que James Potter ignoraba esa 'regla' en terminos sobrenaturales).

—Eres un completo idiota, Snape ―le gruñó ella.

Severus la miraba con una mezcla de odio, cariño, dolor, confusión... amor.

(Y es que ella no lo sabía, no lo sabrá todavía).

—¿Qué diablos te crees que haces? ―le dijo él, fingiendo un enojo que en el fondo no podía fabricar, no a ella.

Ella sonrió con sarcásmo.

—Exacto, Snape ―a él le dolió que ella lo llamara de esa forma. Pero supuso que lo merecía―. ¿Qué diablos te crees que haces, hablando mal de mi a mis espaldas? Si tienes algo que decirme, ármate del poco valor que creo que tienes, y dímelo en la cara. Pero supongo que así son todos los de Slytherin, unos _maricas_.

Lucius puso cara de asco, Regulus apretó los nudillos de pura furia y Severus... él se mantuvo callado, como siempre. Callando muchas cosas y diciendo pocas.

—_¡Te amamos, Lily!_ ―había gritado James de lejos, seguramente orgulloso de lo que ella había dicho de los de Slytherin.

—_¡Te crearemos un club de fans, Evans! ¡A la mierda con el de Potter!_ ―bromeó Sirius, pero ella pudo distinguir, a pesar de los metros que los separaban, que en parte no era en broma, y su tono de voz llevaba una pizca de orgullo.

Lily se dió la media vuelta para irse, pero...

—_Asquerosa sangre sucia_ ―masculló Lucius por lo bajo.

Lily se detuvo, apretó los dientes, preparó su mano izquierda de nuevo y se dió la vuelta como toda una fiera, para pegarle un puñetazo en la nariz. Lo hizo de una forma rara, dejando sobresalir dos de sus dedos para que, prácticamente, le hiciera mierda su nariz. El pobre rubio cayó hacia atrás, gritando maldiciones y agarrándose la nariz con las manos en un tono dramático, mientras Regulus y Severus se agachaban para ayudarlo a levantarse. En cuanto Malfoy quitó las manos de su nariz, ella pudo comprobar que le salía bastante sangre.

Prácticamente le dió igual. Se lo merecía por capullo.

—_¡Wow Evans, eres toda una fiera!_ ―gritó Sirius de lejos, haciendo aullidos. Mientras Remus y Peter reían.

—_¡Cásate conmigo, Evans!_

Y no hacía demasiada falta aclarar quién había gritado eso.

(para nada).

* * *

Al fin pude escribir algo. No sé si es toda esta cosa del _Espíritu Navideño_ (**Grinch** total, lo aclaro), pero creo que me ha dado resultado. Tal vez sea porque no aparecí en la lista de Los Niños Malos este año, así que Santa: _gracias_.

Realmente me gustó el resultado de esto. No es como si esperara la mejor viñeta de Harry Potter jamás inventada por un ser humano, pero está decente (eso creo). Y aja, es algo parecido a lo que Hermione hace con Draco en El prisionero de Azkaban; no se porqué mierda las comparo XD pero las veo tan jodidamente parecidas, así que no se preocupen si ven actitudes_ Hermionicas_(?) en mis fics de Lily.

Btw, seguro muchos se preguntarán porqué puse** (im)perfecta prefecta**. Es que simplemente ella demuestra ser la mejor y la persona más correcta y más apegada a las reglas, pero simplemente se que no es así, se que a ella le sale ese espíritu aventurero algunas veces y estoy segura de que en su época, los Merodeadores la habrán metido en_ bastantes_ problemas.

Esto es para Leeh, Mrs. Runaway en Fanfiction. Este no es el James/Lily que te prometí XD relájate, al menos déjame terminarlo pronto(?). Pero anyway, ojalá te guste esta cosa :) te amo, Joan(L).

Bueno, ya saben. Si quieren tirarme un Avada Kedavra, algún Cruciatus y, si son buenos, alguna Rana de Chocolate (he comido todas las que me compré), se los agradecería mucho.

Los quiero, asquerosos sangres sucia(?), besos y Grageas con sabor a vómito para todos :)

—_**Mel.**_


End file.
